story 1: tales of a team galactic commander's tasks
by bulbasaur2345
Summary: story 1 of nikolai's journey watch as he does what he needs to do to become head of team galcatic i'll try to update every week since it's summer


**Story 1 Team galactic: tales of commander's tasks**

"**Hm…you want to replace me as team galactic commander?" the blue haired male looked at a green haired teenager no older than the age of 15**

"**Yes sir. That is why I'm here sir" the boy said **

"**Fine but you must complete a few tasks for me to take my place as leader" the man known as cyrus said**

"**Yes sir" the boy later to be known as nikolai**

"Hmph" nikolai said as he remembered this while walking to the ship that would take him to kanto

"I'm going to become the new leader to team galactic no matter what" nikolai said under his breath as he boarded the ship

As he went to his room in said ship he started to reminisce everything else that went on in that room

"**What is your task for me sir?" nikolai asked curiously**

"**Destroy the gym and city of celadon and take their gym leader down with it" Cyrus said with a grin on his face**

"**But why would you destroy a city that is not even in our region?" nikolai asked confused**

"**Because kanto can become a threat" Cyrus said**

"**Fine" nikolai said as he left the room**

"**And nikolai" said Cyrus as nikolai closed the door**

"**Don't hold back"**

"**Yes sir" nikolai said as the door closed**

"We have arrived in kanto!" the intercom shouted

"finally now that were in celadon we might as well destroy the damn thing now" nikolai called and just as he said that tentacles from the bottom of the ship had attached itself to the buildings of celadon as the troops of team galactic swarmed the city each and every one of them coming down from the ship

"Now we destroy celadon" nikolai smirked as he walked down one of the tentacles until he was on top of the celadon city department store

As nikolai walked down the stairs he could see his grunts fighting with people who were shopping and shop owners and he continued to walk down the steps and he slowly made his way down to the first floor where he could see the outside

Nikolai walked outside of the department store to see a lot of battles there were Pokémon battles and some fist fights

And he looked to the center of town where Erika the gym leader sat down calmly not caring about the suffering of town 'how can she sit there like that! Her town is being destroyed'

It seemed she was drinking a cup of tea as her gym trainers fought to protect the town he even saw crasher wake and maylene a few times but they were captured

"So it seems you have decided to make today your invasion?" Erika calmly stated as nikolai walked up to her

"So it seems" nikolai said

"Hmph than I must defeat team galactic all by myself" Erika said as she got up

Everyone stopped fighting as they saw Erika stand up and put down her tea

"Dude he's about to fight Erika!" called a random man

"He must be crazy no one wins against Erika" called another man

"Let's battle Erika!" nikolai shouted as he pulled out a shining glistening sword

"Hmph" Erika huffed as plant roots from under the city lifted up from the ground and lifted them into the air

When they were high above ground Erika decided to speak clearly

"nikolai I knew you were coming to attack celadon when Sabrina came to visit me telling me that my city might be attacked she said she had a vision of a green haired trainer attacking me and he stated that he was head commander of team galactic" Erika said pulling out her slim sword from it sheath

"Well I guess she was right" said nikolai as he got in a ready pose

"My only question is how come you attacked me first why not brock or misty or even lt. surge" Erika asked nikolai

"because you are technically the stronghold of kanto if you go down then no other towns or cities in kanto will get the healing item they need or the catching items and then kanto will become weaker because the Pokémon centers can't handle to much at one time so Pokémon will die because their trainers cant heal them and shop owners will go broke and darkness and shame will fall onto kanto slowly but surely" nikolai stated

"But what makes you think that the other regions won't help us?" Erika asked

"Because Erika kanto is too strong for its own good if they let you go down then they might become the new strongest region." Nikolai said

"Well enough questions! Now we fight!" called nikolai

"True" said Erika as she readied her sword

Plant roots came out of the ground attacked nikolai at full force while they grabbed his legs he couldn't move

"that won't stop me Erika!" nikolai shouted at her as he sliced into the roots that came at him

"Victreebel use vine whip on him!" Erika called as her victreebel rose from the ground

"Charizard use flamethrower on these roots on my legs!" nikolai called as he released charizard into the field

"Misty! That's Erika's city on the TV!" called brock who was watching TV while feeding the Pokémon

"What happened!" called misty from the other room

"The towns been attacked everyone is being urged to stay inside until this crisis is over" brock called listening to the TV

"What?" called misty as she ran into the living room to see brock watching the TV

**From the TV**

"it's horrible what is going on in celadon city the department store has been destroyed the gym has been trampled by roots from the ground and a platform of roots above the ground is wear a fierce battle is happening and we're trying to get more footage of this battle lets go to Susan" said the male news man

"Hello Tim this is Susan we're by the platform right now where we can see a green haired teenager no older than 15 fighting the gym leader of celadon who seems to be struggling" said the lady named Susan

***click***

"C'mon brock we need to go help Erika!" shouted misty as she ran out the door with her Pokémon

As misty opened the door she could see her city of cerulean in flames with chaos all around it

Erika slashed at nikolai but could never get a good hit because he kept blocking

"Why do you keep blocking coward!" Erika shouted

Nikolai sliced her arm just as she said that

"Ah! My arm you'll pay for that!" Erika growled as she slashed right back

The tentacles than started to shake as stone pillars rose from the ground and surrounded the platform

"If you didn't know nikolai celadon city is an ancient burial ground with powers only the gym leader can call upon! The powers within the other gym leaders of celadon that have passed to the next world!" Erika shouted from one of the pillars

Her eyes turned a dark red as she dashed towards nikolai and sliced at him she hit everytime but never got a direct hit on him

"I'm ending this Erika!" shouted nikolai as he jumped over her

He then stabbed the pillar she was just standing on, he then broke it making her lose the connection to the past gym leaders power as he slash at her back and stabbed her in the back and the sword went right through her as he kicked her body of the sword and onto the ground as he picked up her gym badge and put it in his pocket as he sliced some words into her body which said "think of this as a warning"

"this was a waste of time" nikolai said as he boarded the ship again

As the ship flew back to Sinnoh he saw the explosion in celadon, he had planted a time bomb on every pillar and he threw a grenade on the platform from the air.

**Next chapter:**

**They stood on the platform face to face he had just killed her boyfriend right in front of her and she knew she couldn't stop him but she knew she could injure him greatly fro what he did to Erika and brock**

**Me: well that was a pretty good story in my opinion so you know review and stuff and just tell me if you think there were some problems**


End file.
